Entrando en tu mundo
by AiliGuby
Summary: Este juego es solo eso, un juego, un programa creado para entretenernos, con una historia que a todas nos gustaría tener en la vida real, pero... ¿Y si te digo que se puede entrar a ese mundo mágico lleno de zorras buscaproblemas, acosadores, perros falderos venidos del infierno, directoras gordas bipolares y chicos guapos? ¿Como te quedas? /!\ Summary completo dentro /!\
1. Prólogo

_**Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su maravillosa creadora la gran ChinoMiko, y al equipo de Beemov.**_

 _ **Advertencia: La historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar. Situaciones de la vida cotidiana. Poco profesionalismo por parte de la autora.**_

 _ **Género: Comedia.**_

 _ **Rating: K+ por el alto contenido de pendejadas y vulgaridades.**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **"Este juego es solo eso, un juego, un programa creado para entretenernos, con una historia que a todas nos gustaría tener en la vida real, pero... ¿Y si te digo que se puede entrar a ese mundo mágico lleno de zorras buscaproblemas, acosadores, perros falderos venidos del infierno, directoras gordas bipolares, Tsunderes, Yanderes, Hipsters, gamers ermitaños, Yaoi y chicos guapos?¿Como te quedas?**_

 _ **Pues esta es la historia de dos raras amigas, con personalidades tan distintas e iguales, estas chicas entraron en uno de sus juegos favoritos por un acontecimiento especial y buscarán el modo de salir... O no...**_

 _ **¿Como reaccionaran estas dos locas al ver a sus personajes favoritos?¿Los acosaran?¿O serán ellas las acosadas? Descúbrelo aquí..."**_

* * *

 _ **~Narrador General~**_

 _21 de Febrero-En algún lugar de Argentina._

-¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!- _Gritaba una bajita castaña mientras corría alrededor de su casa_ -¡Y hace un montón de calor!- _Asomó la cabeza por la ventana-_ ¡Pero esta lloviendo!- _Volvió a asomarse por la ventana-_ Ah no... ¡Hay sol otra vez!

-El tiempo es más bipolar que vos- _Decía su hermano mayor pasando de su locura y sacando un pote de helado de la nevera._

-Hijita, ¿A que hora viene tu amiga?

-Eh...- _La pequeña sacó un teléfono con funda morada de su bolsillo y se puso a escribir algo_ -...No se.

 _21 de Febrero, 21:00 hs._

 _Se podía ver a dos castañas (Que se diferenciaban en altura por una cabeza) que estaban viciadas a la computadora, una en una laptop y otra en una Pc de persona normal._

-Me sorprende que te dejen quedarte sola- _Observó la castaña mayor._

-Ni que fuera a quemar la casa- _Sentenció la menor encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia. Su amiga la miró encarando una ceja_ -¿Que? Sabes que soy mas responsable que vos, ¿Cierto?- _La mayor abrió la boca para hablar y la volvió a cerrar indicando que tenía razón._

-Aili... Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo.

-¿Quepe?- _La menor seguía mirando la computadora de escritorio mientras jugaba al World Of Warcraft._

-No me dijiste que querías de cumpleaños.

-Bah... No me importan esas cosas, un cumpleaños solamente es un dia mas en el que te hacen una torta con tu nombre y un número.

-Dale, decime, por lo menos, que te gustaría que pasara.

 _La menor dudó un poco y en su cabeza se ingenió algo_ -¡Quiero una vida como la de Corazón de Melón!

 _Ambas amigas comenzaron a reír ante tal comentario._

 _Todos los programas de ambas computadoras se cerraron._

-¡Verga, le pasa algo a sus computadoras y mi hermano me mata!- _La menor se puso a clickear y presionar teclas sin ningún resultado._

 _Una mezcla de luces de colores rosas, rojos y blancos invadieron la habitación dejando a las dos chicas muy atontadas._

 _Un tiempo indefinido después..._

-¿Q-que mier...?- _La menor de nombre Aili se incorporó en la dura y fría superficie._

-Al fin despiertan- _Se oyó una voz joven y femenina._

 _Aili entornó la vista que se encontraba fija en un blanco suelo de baldosas, se fijó en unos pies con calzado negro y siguió subiendo encontrándose con la queridísima ChinoMimi, que la miraba sonriendo._

-Antes que nada, me presento, me llamo ChinoMimi y voy a ser su guía, ¡Bienvenida a Sweet Amoris!

-¿¡Como dices que dijiste!?

-¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, feliz cumpleaños, tu deseo se ha cumplido :)

 _Aili se levantó de un salto, no lo podía creer._

-Un momento... Si soy una Sucrette... ¿Por qué soy mas baja y menos plana que una Sucrette promedio?

 _La pelinegra dio una risita y señaló al suelo en el que se encontraba tirada una chica de cabello corto y blanco, que lucía unas orejas de gatito en el mismo color que su cabello._

-Parece que algo salió mal, tenía programado traer solo una, por lo que ella, ToyBonbon, es una Sucrette totalmente fiel, en cambio tú, aún conservas tu apariencia física del mundo real.

-Me acabas de violar la mente de una forma que no es normal... ¡Espérate tantito! ¡Quiero volver a mi casa!

-Oh... Ya veo...- _La pelinegra parecía un poco decepcionada_ -Que tal si... Pasan un par de episodios y si les gusta la vida aquí se quedan, si no, las vuelvo al mundo real ¿Vale?

 _La de típico cabello corto y rizado pensó un poco, analizó todos los pros y contras_ -Esta bien.

-Entonces...

 _ **¡Bienvenidas a Corazón de Melón!**_

* * *

 _ **¡Holasa!**_

 _ **He aquí AiliGuby con un nuevo fic que espero les guste.**_

 _ **Yo se que no soy la única que piensa que la forma de pensar y actuar de Sucrette es tonta, y seamos sinceras... Ninguna reaccionaría así.**_

 _ **Bueno, aquí les traigo un fic con una protagonista de humor cambiante y otra un poco infantil.**_

 _ **¿Como creen que les va a ir a estas dos locas? Y... ¿A los pobres chicos que las tienen que soportar?**_

 _ **Para las que siguen mi otro fic, prometo no dejarlo en el olvido.**_

 _ **Y para las que no, las invito a leerlo.**_

 _ **Eso es todo por hoy.**_

 _ **Espero actualizar pronto, pero como ya empecé las clases, me estoy quedando sin tiempo y solo voy a poder escribir los fines de semana, recemos a ChinoMiko y YandereDev (?) para que los profesores sean buenos y no me dejen tanta tarea.**_

 _ **¡Mil besos!**_


	2. Episodio 1

_**Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su maravillosa creadora la gran ChinoMiko, y al equipo de Beemov.**_

 _ **Advertencia: La historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar. Situaciones de la vida cotidiana. Poco profesionalismo por parte de la autora.**_

 _ **Género: Comedia.**_

 _ **Rating: K+ por el alto contenido de pendejadas y vulgaridades.**_

-Putah Bidah- _Murmura ToyBonbon mientras camina por los pasillos guiada por su amiga._

-¡Oh! Ustedes deben ser las señoritas ToyBonbon y AiliGuby- _Se les acerca la directora con su cara de buena persona._

-Si... Somos no-

 _La directora interrumpe a la castaña_ -Entonces vayan a ver al delegado para completar su formulario de inscripción- _Luego de decir eso se fue._

 _Ambas amigas se quedaron en una poker face._

-Bueeeeno... ¡Yo me voy a pasear a ver si encuentro a Ken!- _ToyBonbon salió saltando por el pasillo dejando un camino de flores a su paso._

 _Su amiga parpadeó varias veces y se dirigió a la Sala de Delegados. Una vez parada frente a la puerta sacó su celular y se puso a mirar su teléfono para ver las opciones para aumentar la afinidad (_ _ **N/A: ¡Maldeta tramposa! ¡Nathaniel no la quieras!**_ _) tocó la puerta por mera educación._

-Adelante- _Se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. La castaña respiró profundo y abrió la puerta._

 _-_ Hola, estoy buscando al delegado principal- _Le dijo con el tono de voz mas tranquilo que podía usar en ese momento, realmente en su mente estaba gritando como fangirl loca._

-Hola, yo soy Nathaniel, ¿Necesitas algo?

 _Aunque en su mente la chica estuviera tirada en el suelo convulsionando por ver a su personaje favorito, no perdería su semblante serio_ -La directora me ha dicho que viniera por lo de mi formulario de inscripción.

-Oh, eres la nueva, claro. Voy a verlo- _Se da la vuelta y revuelve entre sus papeles, sin notar el aura brillante de la chica tras él_ -De hecho, faltan algunas cosas en tu formulario. Veamos, te falta una foto carné, 25$ del formulario- _Se giró de nuevo hacía ella-_ Y lo más importante, parece que te has olvidado de entregar una de las hojas del formulario de inscripción, la que tiene la firma de tus padres. Tienes que traerla también.

 _"Carajo, o lo tiene el acosador de Ken o lo puso entre los otros papeles... Me cago en todo"-Pensó la castaña, maldiciendo mentalmente a todo ser vivo existente, se aclaró la garganta_ \- Yo lo he preparado todo, ¿Estas seguro?

-Me voy a fijar si no se ha colado entre otros formularios, de todos modos, da gusto ver que llega una estudiante nueva y formal.

-Etto... Yo no soy la única nueva...

-¿Ah no?- _La cara que puso el pobre delegado fue digna de una foto._

-No, mi mejor amiga también esta ingresando ^w^

-Ah...

-Igual, se que le falta lo mismo que a mi, asi que... Pos... Chao, en un rato te traigo las cosas y a la pendeja. ¡Arribaderchi Natalia!- _Salió saltando por la puerta._

-Que chica mas rara...- _Miró el nombre en la carpeta que tenía en su mano_ -Tan rara como su nombre...

 _La castaña estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando se chocó contra la puerta de salida al patio._

 _-_ ¡Oh shit my Nigga!- _Sobó el chichón que tenía en la frente. Empujó la puerta con una mano, y salió encontrándose con el pelirrojo recostado en una banca. Se acercó._

-Hola, soy nueva.

-¿Entonces...?

-¿Siempre tan putamente amable?

-Especialmente con las nuevas, soy Castiel.

-Yo soy AiliGuby la puta ama y reina de los shipps, mis amigos me dicen Ailon Gasai-Sama, la reina del Harem y el Gore.

-Si, si, niñita, como no...

-Eeeeeen fin, te dejo rojito, es mi primer dia y ya me están jodiendo con el papeleo.

-Jaja, si, ya veo lo que quieres decir. Buena suerte con el idiota del delegado.

-¿Algún problema con él? _"Ya se cual es tu problema pero iolo... Puta Debrah"_

-Jaja, no he conocido a nadie tan cortado y serio como ese tío.

-Pos... Parece que en lo más profundo de su oscuro y ninja corazón es buena gente.

-¡Ailon! ¡Ailon! ¡Gasai-Sama!- _Se escuchó a lo lejos._

-Te lo dije...

-¡Aili! ¡No sabes a quien me he encontrado!- _ToyBonbon se les acercó corriendo y jalando del brazo a Ken._

 _La castaña miró a Ken y luego a su amiga, y viceversa, por un par de segundos_ -¿A Pedro?

-¡No! ¡A Keeeeen!- _Lo señala con el brazo._

-AiliGuby ¿Todo bien?

-Seee... Bueno, caballe- Ken y Rojito, nosotras todavía tenemos cosas que hacer, asi que se van... A LA PUTA.

-Tan dulce como siempre...

-Ciao bishes- _Agarró la muñeca de su peliblanca amiga y la llevó a rastras al interior del instituto._

-¿Y tú que niñato?- _Castiel miró de arriba a abajo al castaño y este salió corriendo._

-A ver pendeja, todavía nos queda ir a sacarnos la foto y llevarle los papeles a Natasha.

-Ustedes deben ser las nuevas- _Se escuchó una voz tras ellas. Ambas amigas se giraron encontrándose con las tres arpi-EJEM dulces e inocentes Amber y compañía._

-Si, soy ToyBonbon, ho-

-Pues nada, entre ustedes dos y el otro nuevo no hay mucha diferencia, ¿No chicas? JAJAJA.

 _Un aura oscura y asesina comenzó a envolver a ambas amigas, haciendo que las otras tres dejarán de reír como focas retrasadas._

-Escúchame, y escúchame bien, porque ODIO repetir las cosas- _La dulce voz de Aili sonaba oscura y tenebrosa_ -Me chupa un huevo quien seas, a mi nadie me intimida, mucho menos una rubia hueca y falsa como tú, intento fallido de Barbie.

 _Las tres chicas estaban con la boca abierta, por su apariencia se podía pensar que era sumisa y tranquila... (_ _ **N/A: ¿No es lo mismo? Ñeeee... Yolo**_ _) ¡Pero nooooo! Esa "Niña" estaba mas allá de la locura y bipolaridad._

-Ahora, bicha, moviendo el orto para otro lado porque tengo que terminar de matricularme- _Pasó con su mejor amiga de la vida y el amor, empujando a las tres arpías, que seguían IMPAKTADAS._

 _Las chicas llegaron a la Sala de Delegados y le entregaron a Nathaniel el dinero y sus respectivas fotos._

-Solamente les faltan la hoja con la firma de sus padres, AiliGuby, aquí tienes la tuya, lo siento, se me había colado entre otros formularios- _Con una de esas sonrisas suyas, le entregó el formulario._

-Ya se donde está el formulario de Bon...

-Bueno, cuando lo tengan, vayan a dárselo a la directora.

-¡Hai!- _ToyBonbon salió en busca de Ken_.

-Oye Nathaniel, cuando le de a la directora esto, ¿Podrías enseñarme el instituto?

-Ah... Estoy algo ocupado, si me desocupo, te aviso ¿Vale?

-Okis ^w^- _La chica salió saltando con la intención de darle los papeles a la vieja bipolar._

 _En el camino se encontró con su amiga sonriendo y con los papeles._

-Señoritas, ¿Ya esta completo su dossier?- _Ambas mostraron el manojo de papeles_ -¡Oh no! ¡No voy a aceptar papeles sueltos, pónganle un clip!- _Y asi se fue, vieja de mierda._

 _Como ya sabían donde estaban, tomaron el par de clips y pusieron todo en la jeta de la directora._

-Ya están oficialmente aceptadas en Sweet Amoris, pueden irse a casa, las clases han terminado- _Y volvió a irse._

 _Ken y Nathaniel se acercaron cada uno a una chica._

-Hey AiliGuby, lamento haber tardado tanto, ¿Aún quieres que te enseñe el instituto?- _La chica asintió._

 _Estaban tan ocupados charlando que no se dieron cuenta de cuando desaparecieron los otros dos._

-Esta es la biblioteca, normalmente solo esta abierta para los estudiantes que necesiten sacar información para un trabajo, pero como soy el delegado principal, puedo venir cuando quiera.

-¡Wow! ¡Es enorme! La biblioteca de mi otra escuela es muy pequeña y casi no hay libros, aunque me gusta mas tener el librero de mi cuarto lleno- _Miraba con asombro la enorme colección de libros de distintos géneros._

 _ **Bueeeeno, asi termina el episodio 1...**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría que dejen sus reviews...**_

 _ **Ahora se viene... La pelea de Natalia y Castillo... ¿Como reaccionarán nuestras alocadas protagonistas?**_

 _ **Eso es todo por hoy, intentaré subir el próximo capítulo mas rápido.**_

 _ **¡Besitos! •3•**_


	3. Episodio 2

_**Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su maravillosa creadora la gran ChinoMiko, y al equipo de Beemov.**_

 _ **Advertencia: La historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar. Situaciones de la vida cotidiana. Poco profesionalismo por parte de la autora.**_

 _ **Género: Comedia.**_

 _ **Rating: K+ por el alto contenido de pendejadas y vulgaridades.**_

* * *

 _Amanece una mañana normal en la hermosa ciudad de Corazón de Melón, parece que todo va a ir bien y va a ser un dia de instituto normal._

 _ **Autora: ¿¡Pero que dices!? ¡Estamos en CdM! ¡No existen los dias normales!**_

 _¿¡Podrías dejarme hacer mi trabajo como narradora!?_

 _ **Autora: ¡Hacelo bien entonces! ¡No te pago para que lo hagas mal!**_

 _Ya lo siento... ¡Y no me pagas!_

 _Ejem... ¿En que estaba? ¡Ah si!_

 _...un dia normal de instituto._

 _Nuestras dos queridas protagonistas acaban de ingresar al recinto escolar._

-Y la parte del paraguas es putamente traumante, no vuelvo a bajar las escaleras con un paraguas nunca mas- _AiliGuby habla con su mejor amiga moviendo las manos._

-Por cierto Ailon, no te pregunté como te fue ayer con Natalia Sillas Voladoras.

-Tuve que hacerlo...

-¿Que?

-Tuve que hacerlo...

-¿¡Que hiciste!?

-Me tenté...

-¡Decime que mierda hiciste!

 _La castaña saca su tan amado teléfono celular y pone en la galería de fotos, en la que se puede observar mas de veinte fotos de Nathaniel, en la biblioteca. Todas en un álbum que se titula "Nathaniel esta muy secuestrablementeviolable"_

-A ver, a ver... Aquí la única que puede acosar a las personas soy yo ¿Capishi?

-¡Natalia es mío! Lo voy a obligar a ser el Uke de Castillo :3

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, es la novia del simpático de Ken- _Amber y cia. se posan frente a ellas, impidiéndoles el paso._

-¿Como?- _ToyBonbon las mira con cara de "WTF con estas chicas"._

-Por cierto, mira lo que encontramos en nuestro casillero AiliGuby- _Le muestran una fotocopia de su cara con un monóculo y un moustache pintados_ -¿No eres muy fotogénica, no? Jijijiji.

-No, la verdad que no, las fotos son algo que me desagrada, mira si llego a salir tan fea como tú. _(_ _ **N/A: ¡TDFW!)**_ Además... Lol... Las pintadas son muy hipsters... Me gustan :3

-¿¡Como!? ¿¡Quien te crees niñita!?- _El rostro de Amber esta rojo de la ira._

-Me creo quien soy, la grandiosa AiliGuby, la mejor entre los mejores, bitch.

-Vamos a ver si sigues con esa actitud después de lo que voy a hacerte. Y como ya se han matriculado, aléjense de Nathaniel.

 _La rubia hueca, la china y Charlotte pasan empujando a las amigas._ _ **(N/A: Charlotte me cae bien :3)**_

-Amiga, ¿Recuerdas al negro de Wpp?- _Pregunta Aili a su amiga mirando asesinamente el lugar por el que se fueron._

-Si, ¿Por?

-Ojalá que viole a esa rubia del infierno, ¡POR DETRÁS Y... **(Censurado por su bien)**

-Hay que ir a quejarnos a los washines.

-iolo... ¿Tengo cara de querer quejarme?

-Siempre te estas quejando...

-Buen punto, vos anda por el chocolatofilo y yo a por los otros dos.

-Ok, te veo en un rato, pero cuando termine no quiero encontrarlos violados, atados, secuestrados, torturados, traumados, etc ¿Ok?

-Okey- _AiliGuby hace un puchero por tantas prohibiciones vitales para ella._

 _En la Sala de Delegados..._

-Hola, ¿qué hay de nuevo? ¿Va todo bien?- _Pregunta Nathaniel al ver ingresar a la castaña, que ahora lucía el pelo largo, cuando hace medio minuto lo tenía corto y rizado._

-Bien mis polainas, quiero decir... , nada especial, aunque me acabo de encontrar a esas tres brujas que buscan pelea conmigo todo el rato, pero bueno no hay nada que hacer...

-¿Brujas? ¿De quién estás hablando?

-Siempre están las tres juntas, ¿sabes? Ámber, la rubia, también ha hablado de ti. Creo que le gustas- _Dice esto mirando al suelo y con un falso tono de voz desilusionado-_ En cualquier caso son las tres unas pendejas...

-Sabes, Ámber es mi hermana... Sé que no siempre es de lo más agradable cuando está con sus amigas, pero, aún así...

 _"Por favor, cerra el orto, plih. Amber no se va a corregir mas, y si le dices algo se va a poner mas pendeja de lo normal"_ De cualquier modo no importa. Tengo cosas que hacer, te veo mas tarde...

Nuestra pendeja protagonista _se va saltando por el pasillo, derechito al patio._

 _En el patio..._

-Eh AiliGuby, muy bonita tu foto.

-¿Tu tambien la has visto?

-La he visto, como la mitad del instituto.

-¿A que salgo DI-VI-NA? To' Cagaüi, súper Jipster, gue gue gue :)

-Me sorprende tu capacidad para tomarte todo con gracia, enana.

-Lol xD

 _Y Castiel solamente se ríe como foca._

-Vale, ríete lo que quieras. De todas maneras, me da igual.

-Sin embargo tu eres la que se queja.

-Si tan duro eres ¡Defiéndeme puto!

-¿Por qué debería, enana? Además, no sé quien lo hizo.

-¡Las tres estupidas esas!

-Hay mucha gente retrasada por aquí.

-Están siempre juntas… Son bien fresas, se quieren tirar de Bullys y no les sale...

-Jajaja, ¿hablas de la hermana de Nathaniel y sus amigas? Es cierto que tienen un buen historial…

-Entonces, ¿Me ayudas? :D

-Ajá, ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que se supone que debo hacer? Darles una paliza?

-Jaja, dale, con un poco de suerte podrías ganarles en una pelea. ¡Yo seré el árbitro, voy a usar blusa a rayas negras y blancas, gorrito, silbato y toda la cosa!

-Ajá, estás tratando de que me expulsen del instituto o qué? Yo soy un caballero, no golpeo a chicas.

-Ya veo, pos... Hasta la próxima, señor Caballero con complejo de tomate.

-Ah, ¡Espera! ¿Qué quieres decir "con un poco de suerte"? ¿Estás tratando de poner a prueba mi paciencia? :D - _La pellizca._

-No seas pendejo :D - _Se pone a pellizcarlo._

 _-_ ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Fuera de aquí, antes de que pierda mis modales de caballero! :D

 _ **Felicidades, has logrado lo imposible. Tu afinidad con Castiel ha aumentado a 85 puntos.**_

 _En el pasillo principal..._

 _ **"Casualmente"**_ _las dos protagonistas y amigas del alma se encuentran en medio del pasillo._

-Pobre, le hacen Bullying...- _Le dice ToyBon a su amiga._

-Con esa cara yo tambien le haría Bullying.

-Yo pienso...

-¡¿Piensas?! ¡¿Tienes la capacidad de usar tus neuronas?!

-Si, matate. ¿Se va a la escuela militar o a pasar un par de veces por el quirófano y la estética?

-Para mi que lo raptaron los aliens.

-Ya empiezas con tus teorías de conspiraciones aliens.

-¡El gobierno lo sabe y nos lo oculta!

 _El par de subnormales hubiera seguido hablando sobre AiliGuby y sus teorías de conspiraciones aliens y los reptilianos..._

 _ **Autora: ¡YO SE QUE EXISTEN! ¡Y NOS VIGILAN!**_

 _¡CÁLLATE Y DÉJAME TRABAJAR, MIERDA!_

 _...Si no fuera porque la directora se posicionó frente a ellas con su cara de buena gente._

-Buenos dias señoritas.

-¿Que hub...?- _ToyBon se vio interrumpida por la directora._

-Señoritas, tienen que ayudar en uno de los clubes.

-Ay no que paja- _AiliGuby pone su cara de suplica._

-¡Y ES OBLIGATORIO!- _La directora tiene uno de sus, tan conocidos, cambios de humor. El grito que da hace que ambas amigas se sobresalten._

-¡Ayudaremos!- _Dicen al unísono, abrazándose._

-Me alegro, ahora quiero que elijan el club en el que quieren estar, las opciones son...- _El dúo de retrasadas levantan los brazos y gritan a todo pulmón._

-¡El club de ocultismo!

 _Después de un silencio incómodo por parte de la directora, vuelve a su tarea de asignarles un club al par de locas._

-El club de jardinería y el club de baloncesto son los únicos disponibles. Asi que díganme ¿Cuál eligen?

-Pos yo me voy a jardinería que se trabaja menos y ahí esta el zukulemtohzo Jade •/•- _Es que Aili no puede ser normal._

-Yo me voy a baloncesto.

-Perfecto, vayan a ver a sus clubes- _Dicho esto, la vieja se va._

-¡VIEJA DE MIERDA, VUELVA!

-Bon, no te alteres, hay que ir a pedirle ayuda a los pendejos de nuestros compañeros.

-Me voy a ver a MI Ken :3

-Suerte .-.

-¡Chiii!- _Se va corriendo._

-Oh Natalia~ Véngase pa'ka.

 _En la Sala de Delegados (Otra vez)..._

 _Aili entra pateando la puerta._

-¡Natalia, te necesito!... Mierda, no esta.

 _Después de media hora entrando y saliendo de la Sala de Delegados..._

-¡Natalia yo te elijo!- _Vuelve a entrar y ve al rubio de espaldas ordenando unos papeles, como siempre_ -Ah, ¿Nathaniel?

-¿Necesitas algo, AiliGuby?

-¿Conoces a alguien del club de jardinería?

-No, lo siento.

-Ah ok... Mejor le pregunto a Castiel- _Se va dejando la puerta abierta para que Nathaniel no vuelva a irse_ -Es como si se teletransportara... Entré mas de diez veces... ¿A donde se esconde cuando entras y sales? Maldito ninja.

 _En el patio (Otra vez)..._

-Tomate, tengo que ir al club de jardinería, ¿Sabes donde esta?

-Tal vez...

-¿O quizá no?

-¿Tengo cara de florero?

-No pero iolo, valía la pena preguntar...

-Por cierto, tu amiga andaba hace unos minutos preguntando por el club de baloncesto, ¿No van al mismo club?

-Neee, ¿Por que lo dices?

 _El de pelo rojo se encoge de hombros_ -Como siempre andan juntas, parecen gemelas siamesas.

-Es que no me gustan los deportes, y menos si tienen pelotas. Me da la sensación de que me van a pegar en la cara y me van a romper la nariz como a mi hermana y... Sangre y...- _Se estremece_.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, me-mejor me voy a seguir buscando el club de jardinería...

-Pregúntale a Iris.

-Ok...

 _Una hora después..._

-¡Al fin!- _Grita Aili ya estando en el club de jardinería. Había pasado una hora dando vueltas por el instituto y se había perdido, Iris le había dado buenas indicaciones, pero como su sentido de orientación es pésimo..._

-¡Óiganme, culeras!

 _Narradora: ¿Que? ¿Con quien habla?_

 _ **Autora: Ni idea, yo no veo a nadie.**_

-¡Estoy hablando con ustedes dos!

 _Narradora: ¿Puedes escucharnos?_

-Pos claro, por algo soy la prota ¿No te parece?

 _ **Autora: Tiene razón...**_

-¿Pueden decirme que hacer?

 _ **Autora: Solamente tienes que poner esas plantitas en la Sala de Delegados y en el aula A.**_

-Ese es el problema, no encuentro las plantis...

 _Y asi es como nos tardamos media hora mas en buscar donde quedaron las plantas._

 _En el patio..._

-¿Y, enana, has tenido suerte?

-Si... Solo me perdí un poco.

-¿Ahora que estas haciendo?

-No pensé que usted, señor caballero, mostrara interés por las plantas. Bueno, tengo que poner estas plantas en el salón de clases y la Sala de Delegados.

-¿La sala de delegados? ¿Que plantas tienes?

-Un ficus y un ramo de mimosas.

-Ah...¿Y, que vas a poner en cada lugar?

-Pensaba poner el ficus en la Sala de Delegados y la mimosa en el aula.

-Yo en tu lugar las pondría al revés.

-Si tu lo dices, lo haré ^w^

 _En la Sala de Delegados..._

-¿¡Que demonios has puesto aquí!?

-Yo... He puesto un ficus, es para el club de jardinería... Pensé que una planta verde iba a ir mejor con el lugar y ayudaría a oxigenar un poco...

-Lo siento, has hecho bien. Soy alérgico al polen y las plantas me alteran un poco.

-Ah... No lo sabía...

-Por cierto, ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

-Si, claro, ¿Que pasa?

-¿Puedes pedirle a Castiel que firme esto? Ha faltado a una clase y cuanto menos me cruce con él, mejor.

-¿Castiel? Es una persona difícil pero lo intentaré...

-Y me lo dices a mi... Gracias otra vez, Ai.

 _En el pasillo..._

 _ **Autora: Okey mi niña, la misión "Hago que Castiel y Nathaniel se amen para quedarnos con Armin y no sentirnos culpables, y de pasada Yaoi gratis" Empieza, pero antes el plan "Tenemos que encontrar un nombre mas corto para la misión «Hago que Castiel y Nathaniel se amen para quedarnos con Armin y no sentirnos culpables, y de pasada Yaoi gratis» porque me da paja tener que decir ese nombre tan largo"**_

 _En el patio..._

 _-_ ¿Has vuelto a faltar a clase? Tienes que firmar un justificante.

-¿Y qué más? Puedes llevar eso a Nath, no tengo intención de firmarlo.

 _Una hora mas haciendo de paloma mensajera..._

-Castiel... Acompáñame un segundo...- _Agarra al pelirrojo de la muñeca y se lo lleva a rastras al pasillo en donde estaba Nathaniel_ -A ver, par de putos. Yo no soy paloma mensajera, ni lechuza, asi que lo arreglan entre ustedes, putos.

 _Dicho esto se fue en dirección contraria, encontrándose con Bon._

-¡Perdón!- _Grita la peliblanca a su amiga nada mas verla_ -Es que estaba con lo de las pelotas y el club y Ke y...

-No importa.

-¿Eh? ¿Asi sin mas? ¿Sin gritos ni lápices volando por los aires y clavándose en las paredes?- _Aili nega levemente con la cabeza y un semblante, aparentemente, serio_ -No voy a negar... Que eso da miedo...- _Al ver que a su amiga le empezaba a dar un tic en el ojo, retrocedió un paso_ -Se viene el Tsunami...- _Advirtió._

-¡Es que los pendejos me creen paloma mensajera o lechuza de Harry Potter! ¿¡Que pingo se creen!? ¡Hijos de puta!- _Sus gritos fueron silenciados cuando el castaño de lentes se les acercó_ -Hola Ken ^w^

-ToyBon... Me preguntaba si...tú...quisieras volver a casa conmigo...como queda de pasada, puedo acompañarte.

 _"Claro, yo estoy pintada en la pared" Fue el pensamiento que envolvió la mente de la castaña._

-Pero...¿Y Ai?

 _Los gritos de Nathaniel y Castiel al final del pasillo se escucharon justo a tiempo._

-Vayan sin mi, tengo que terminar de solucionar una cosa.

 _El par de tórtolos se fue charlando sobre algo que, sinceramente, a todo el mundo le da igual._

-¡Se un tío y afronta tus responsabilidades!- _Le grita Nathaniel a Castiel._

 _Ambos hubieran comenzado a golpearse si no hubieran sido cegados por varios flashes de una cámara. Cuando lograron enfocar la vista lograron vislumbrar a la castaña sacándoles fotos._

-Tan intensos... Cathaniel es canon, jujujujuju- _Murmura mientras les toma fotos_ -Ah, cierto... EJEM- _Guardó la cámara en quien sabe donde y se acomoda la ropa, para luego limpiar esa gota de sangre que había caído de su nariz_ -Ustedes son... Unos pendejos- _Declara para luego postrarse en medio de ambos._

 _-_ Tú, aprende a afrontar tus responsabilidades _-Bofetada a Cassy._

-Y tú, aprende a no usar a las buenas personas como lechuzas a lo Harry Potter- _Bofetada a Naty._

-Los dos, maduren de una vez- _Dicho esto, giró sobre sus talones, yéndose en dirección a la que es su casa en el juego._

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **¡Holasa! Ya se que me tardé mucho, perdón mis amoras...**_

 _ **Es que estuve con unas cosas de la escuela. Me dieron para hacer dos trabajos grupales de Cs Naturales y muchas tareas.**_

 _ **Además estuve en la ardua labor de buscar otra escuela. No me malinterpreten, no me expulsaron ni nada yo soy niña bien.**_

 _ **La cosa es que voy a un colegio solamente para mujeres. Y no las aguanto mas. Hace más de siete años que voy al mismo colegio y si no me he adaptado hasta ahora, no me voy a adaptar mas. Además que todas mis amigas se van y no me quiero quedar sola con las bitches. A mi madre no le gusta la escuela a la que se va una de mis amigas, y me quiere mandar a una escuela llena de fresas, estoy intentando convencerla de que desista.**_

 _ **Entonces por eso voy a estar un poco desaparecida...**_

 _ **Cambiando de tema, ¿Que tal les va de su hermosa vida?**_

 _ **Yo estoy algo atareada. En serio, para el lunes tengo que terminar una página del libro de matemáticas, escribir un cuento de dos hojas para lengua, hacer una guía para historia, estudiar los tipos de estados para ciudadanía, y sacar una canción entera en flauta para música.**_

 _ **En serio, en los animes solamente tienen cocina, educación física, lengua y matemáticas. Y nosotros sufriendo con mas de 12 materias...**_

 _ **¿Por qué el mundo es tan cruel?**_

 _ **Para colmo, el miércoles tuvimos clase de vóley o volleyball, o como se diga. Y mi "**_ _ **amada**_ _ **" compañera le fue a decir a la profesora que yo no quería hacer. No es que no quería, no me salía. ¡No es mi culpa haber nacido manca para los deportes con pelota! ¡Están constantemente apuntándome a la cara! :'(**_

 _ **Resulta que la profesora me llevó hasta una pared, me mostró la técnica y... ¡ME TUVO UNA PUTA HORA PEGÁNDOLE A UNA POBRE PARED CON LA PELOTA! Durante dos días me dolió el cuello de tanto mirar hacía arriba, y los brazos de tanto pegarle.**_

 _ **En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y les mando muchos, muchos besos.**_

 _ **¡Las quiero!**_

 _ **Sin mas que añadir, me despido con mil besitos :3**_

 _PD: Extrañaba saludar asi :'v_


End file.
